ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraverse
Ultraverse is the largest media franchise across the multiverse and the most fictitious ultraverse. It is the fictitious ultraverse of longest duration, with 44 years of operation, and is the collection of several verses and dimensions. UltraVerse is similar to Marvel Multiverse. UltraVerse ended in 2015. History In 1965, the president of Dual Power, Mark Harbow, announced that he was in talks to create a very old fictitious ultraverse. Ultraverse officially began on October 15, 1971 as the largest, the noisiest and the longest, and the multi-shared fictitious ultraverse in all time. It is also about several fictional collections of any of the verses and dimensions. Mark Harbow is the official president of Ultraverse, from 1976 to 1998 (when Harbow was shot by co-founder of Cartoonverse Television, Himama Dertaman). Sam Register became the president of that franchise in 1995-1998. In April 1989, it was announced that infinite universes and fictitious universes would be added to the franchise. In May of 1989, it was announced that Joseph Gregson would be the newest member of Entertainment Rights in that regard. It is also a collection of much of the megaverses and omniverses. In 1989, However, John Powell's parents, Martin and Vivien Schrager-Powell, founded Sleepy Kids, which founded the television division of Cartoonverse in 1990 as a division. Cartoonverse Television ran from 1990 to 2009 as the children's television division of Cartoonverse trademark of Entertainment Rights. When SKD Media was renamed Entertainment Rights in 2000, as of June 5, 2001, it became the owner of the majority of nine years of Cartoonverse's TV library. Meanwhile, Ultraverse Enterprises founded Cartoonverse Worldwide and Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises, in March 1991, to handle licensing and merchandising rights to Cartoonverse, Comedyverse and Dramaverse in America, Asia, Middle East, Africa, Latin America, Europe and Oceania. Productions Ultraverse specializes in production for satellite television, fixed telephony, mobile telephony, broadband, digital television, home security, IPTV, OTT services, network security, film production, television production, cable television, pay television, publication, podcasts, sports management, news agency and videogames for the fictitious properties of license from megaversal to universal through the multiverse. Among the merchandise are: Ultraverse Film Production, Ultraverse Television Production, Ultraverse Television Networks, Ultraverse Video Games, Ultraverse Sports, Ultraverse Network Security, Ultraverse News Agency and Ultraverse Broadband. Acquisition of Cartoonverse Television Ultraverse Enterprises sold the rights for five Cartoonverse Television children's shows to Entertainment Rights in 2001. From 2002 to 2009, five of the children's television shows produced by Cartoonverse Television were officially owned by Entertainment Rights, with the ownership of 500% of the television library. The UK-based home entertainment company, Right Entertainment, announced that, in 2004 and 2006, will launch Cartoonverse's children's television shows exclusively on VHS. The DVD releases will only be available in Japan, launched by Toho. VHS and DVD releases were released both in the United Kingdom and in several European countries (but DVD releases in English were only for Japan) from September 18, 2007 to January 15, 2014, while several Latin American DVD releases were co-distributed by Cartoonverse Television International from July 2, 2001 until May 1, 2009. During the 2000s, Cartoonverse Television have produced many of its original children's television series, including Dragon Express (2003-2006), Galaxy Squad (2003-2006), Dark Knights (2006-2009), Puyo Puyo (1997-2014), The Funnyman Boogeyman Show (2003-2006), Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park (2004-2006) and Baby Backyardigans (2006-2007). Licensing and merchandising In 1993, Cartoonverse Films and Cartoonverse Interactive were established by Sleepy Kids as the divisions acquired by Cartoonverse Worldwide on October 24, 1997. Cartoonverse Films began more powerful entertainment license films and unparalleled always known, co-producing animated films and live action from 1999 to 2004, where the company went on to produce 2D/3D animation movies on computer between 2005 and 2013. Cartoonverse Worldwide also owns Splashinis Worldwide Studios during the 2000s. Film industry Cartoonverse Films later produced the nine years offers provided by animation with Paramount Pictures, Spyglass Entertainment, DreamWorks, Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox, The Weinstein Company, Columbia Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures and the Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group. She also produced cooperation contracts of six to seven years with ImageMovers, Plan B Entertainment, Centropolis Entertainment, GK Films and Blinding Edge Pictures. In 2007, Cartoonverse Films formed the animation department of the Cartoonverse Feature Animation studio that produced Cartoonverse feature films, including ''International Super Spy: Beyond Secret'', ''Panty & Stocking: Throning Worlds'', ''Panty & Stocking: Age Legend'', ''Gumby vs. the Astrobots'' and Shuriken School. In 2013, Cartoonverse Worldwide announced that Cartoonverse Films had been acquired Bell Media. This made the unsettled deal between Bell Media doubles in Bell. In July of that same year, the division was eliminated and folded to the acquisition of Bell Media. Cartoonverse Worldwide sold the movie rights to other companies. Music Cartoonverse Films had worked with composers such as John Ottman, John Williams, John Powell, Christopher Lennertz, Harry Gregson-Williams, Rupert Gregson-Williams, Randy Edelman, Michael Giacchino, Danny Elfman, Henry Jackman, Mychael Danna, Jeff Danna and James Newton Howard for scores of the Cartoonverse and Splashinis films. = Cartoonverse Remote Control = Cartoonverse Remote Control, a joint venture producing multi-scoring movies between Cartoonverse Worldwide and Remote Control Productions, was established in 1997, and prior to the adaptation of the joint venture, the joint venture was the original song composed and conducted by Christopher Lennertz and performed by Hollywood Studio Symphony, recorded on Eastwood Scoring Stage at Warner Bros. Cartoonverse Remote Control has been used in many of the results of films from the Cartoonverse brand, working together and collaborating with Remote Control Productions, for many in the film industry, such as ''Panty & Stocking: Age Legend'' (2005), ''Robot Wars'' (2008), ''International Super Spy: Beyond Secret'' (2007), ''Steven Universe: Over the Lost-Confidetation'' (2007), ''Steven Universe: Destination of the Gema'' (2009), ''Soccer Monsters'' (2009), ''Race to the Tower of Power'' (2009), ''Hilda: Time Expressions'' (2009), ''Hilda: Legend of the Sleepy Hollow'' (2011), ''Harvey Street Kids'' (2009), ''Shuriken School'' (2009), ''Super Royals: Into the Hall'' (2013), ''Super Royals: Ending of the Line'' (2016), ''Prince Incredible: Mask of Pride'' (2002), ''Prince Incredible: Master of Darkness'' (2009), ''Tashagajaka'' (2007), ''The Adventures of Steven and Connie'' (2009), ''The Adventures of Steven and Connie 2'' (2011), ''The Steven & Connie Movie'' (2013), ''Alexei and the Adventures of Gamings'' (2013), ''Loving Fun'' (2013), ''Steven Universe: Casa of the Worlds'' (2005), ''just4fun290 Universe'' (2008-2015), ''Moose World'' (2006), ''Moose World 2'' (2007), and ''Gumby vs. the Astrobots'' (2009). The staff of Remote Control Productions, including Klaus Badelt, Stephen Barton, Steve Jablonsky, Lorne Balfe and Hans Zimmer, also collaborated to work on any of the many scores of films from the Cartoonverse brand, which helps them to graduate with Cartoonverse Academy to publicize the Multiverse Awards. In 2015, when Cartoonverse ended, the name of Cartoonverse Remote Control was changed to Rockville Remote Control to manage some scores, before it was suspended at the end of 2016. Cartoonverse Television Universe Cartoonverse Adventures Cartoonverse Line-Ups Comedyverse and Dramaverse Comedyverse/Dramaverse began running main deals with Sony Pictures Entertainment, Fox Entertainment Group, A&E Networks, Corus Entertainment, NBCUniversal, Universal Filmed Entertainment Group and Sony Pictures Motion Picture Group, through the long-running Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises, which was founded in 1991 and finalized in 2015. In 2005, The entire enterprises joint venture merger was purchased by NBCUniversal as the wholly owned subsidiary of the Comcast's subsidiary, as well are the other products were targeted by partners of the entire deal. The deal partners also makes the joint venture into biggest entertainment product ever, and NBCUniversal turned it into a wholly owned subsidiary. NBCUniversal International Networks acquired full ownership of the great valorieded entertainment films as of 2008, with Fox International Channels planning to purchase the rights of the Fox Filmed Entertainment Group-branded motion pictures, including the Universal Filmed Entertainment Group-branded motion pictures, which would be acquired by Sparrowheak Media Group in 2007. Acquisition by NBCUniversal NBCUniversal, a division of Comcast, acquired three to six companies dedicated to the entertainment and production industry related to Comedy and Drama, including the total ownership of the joint venture of Comedyverse and Dramaverse, from of 2005, and the merger became a subsidiary, through its divisions NBCUniversal Television Group and NBCUniversal International Networks. since 2008.]] In 2007, the television and global network divisions of NBCUniversal began to acquire the European and Latin American broadcasting rights of the direct films of Shuriken School and the saga of Yakko's Wish, as well as the transmission rights of India, Asia and Germany. from the adrenaline and romance movies, to be part of the property, that movies and TV shows began to air on networks until 2012. Then, Cartoonverse Films and Underwater Map Productions formed an alliance of serial transmission with NBCUniversal International Networks, called NBCUniversal International Networks Film Premium Corporation. As of 2009, the Latin American Universal brand networks (Universal Channel Latin America, Studio Universal Latin America, Syfy Latin America, E! Latin America, Telemundo International, Golf Sports and Euronews) broadcasts the Cartoonverse-branded motion pictures and animated series, including ''Nestor and Quest''. From 2008 to 2012, Shuriken School's direct video films were screened on Universal Channel Latin America and its sister channel Studio Universal Latin America. Universal Channel Europe also broadcasts the direct video films of the Shuriken School (with the exception of Spain, Portugal, France and Italy) as of 2009, but in 2012, Shuriken School's live streaming movies moved to Syfy, and as of July 1, 2017, the films were removed from Syfy's schedule. Universal Channel Asia and Syfy Asia also airs the Cartoonverse-branded films. The European Universal brand networks also airs the Cartoonverse Films-branded motion pictures in Central, Eastern, Southern and Nordic Europe from 2009-2015. In 2013, NBCUniversal International Networks discontinued the joint venture. Horror industry Blinding Edge Pictures and Ghost House Pictures ran a joint venture named Ghost Nightmare Productions, a premium broadcasting merger, to handing the rights of the greatest and spookiest films yet. Interactive industry Cartoonverse Interactive had produced many of the Cartoonverse brand and manipulated video games for the Amiga, DOS, N-Gage, 32X, Mega-CD/Sega CD, Master System, Game Gear, Mega Drive/Sega Genesis, Sega Saturn, GameCube, Gizmondo, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo 64, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Wii U, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, 3DO Interactive Multiplayer, Microsoft Windows, iOS, Java Platform, Micro Edition, Android, Xbox 360, Xbox, Xbox One, Windows Phone, macOS and Zeebo. However, the division remained dormant in 2011 until it was shut down on February 27, 2015. Under Splashinis Gaming (formerly Cartoonverse Gaming), Cartoonverse Interactive also operates as the collection of the departments, whose most of the video game development departments were Blackbone Entertainment, Guide Low Films, Zone Interactive, Ball Volley Studios, Mighty Bird Studios, Universe Entertainment and Cartoonverse Games (under Splashinis Games). Horroractive produces horror-related video games around 2000 to 2013. Cartoonverse Television's Defunct On April 1, 2009, Boomerang Media announced that it had acquired all subsidiaries of Entertainment Rights, including Entertainment Rights, Big Idea, Cartoonverse Television, Cartoonverse Films, and Classic Media. On May 11, 2009, Boomerang Media announced that the former United Kingdom and United States subsidiaries of Entertainment Rights would operate as a unified business under the name "Classic Media", while Big Idea would operate under its own name. Boomerang Media was created by former owners of Classic Media until it was sold to Entertainment Rights in 2006. The Cartoonverse TV library was sharpened in 2009, as part of the foldation of Boomerang Media. Creation of the Roblox Universe In December 2011, Roblox and ImaginEngine formed a shared universe of fiction based on games and servers known as RobloxVerse created by Roblox Studio. Roblox Multiverse was officially formed in 2012 as an infinite collection of multiverses. They were officially discontinued on April 27, 2015. Since February 2013, Rockville Worldwide Studios announced that they entered a universe of undiscovered magical dreams owned by the Philippines, focusing on past, present and future characters now missing and three Micronesia. only channels (including the Micronesia versions of Disney Channel and Playhouse Disney, including the diffuse Micronesia channel of 2005-2015, Fun TV). Closure One by one, a villain known as the Anti-Monitor destroyed several alternate universes. The aforementioned Earth-Three and its universe was obliterated by a transdimensional antimatter firestorm, killing the Crime Syndicate of America and its heroic Alexander Luthor and his wife. Earth-Six, a new alternate Earth, was introduced and then obliterated by the antimatter storm, its sole survivor was its former global queen, Lady Quark, whose family was slain in the process. At the same time, the final significant pre-Crisis alternate Earth was introduced, Earth-Four, inhabited by Captain Atom and other superheroes from the defunct Charlton Comics company. Heroes of the remaining last five universes (Earth-One, Earth-Two, Earth-Four, Earth-S, and Earth-X) along with a handful of survivors from other universes (Pariah, Lady Quark, Alexander Luthor, Jr.) held off the destruction of the last five universes long enough to defeat the Anti-Monitor. On August 24, 2015, the entire Ultraverse franchise ended its run. Inside the Production Ultraverse, ultimately, exists in a fictitious manner only more than 11111 millennia ago, through several great entertainments and product formation industries, playing with the Ultra-time line. Franchises Products * Satellite television * Fixed-line telephony * Mobile telephony * Broadband * Digital television * Home security * IPTV * OTT services * Network security * Film production * Television production * Cable television * Pay television * Publishing * Podcasts * Sports management * News agency * Video games Partners *ABC Television Network *Allstate *Americast *American Express *Ascriptin *Atari *AT&T *Bankers Trust *Bell South *Best Buy *Bloomingdale's *Boise Cascade Company *Budweiser *Burger King *Cadbury *California Lottery *California Milk Advisory Board *Campbell's *Cap'n Crunch *Carl's Jr. *Cartoon Network *CBS *Celestial Seasonings *Century Theatres *Channel V *Cheerios *Chevrolet *Chili's *Cigna *Clorox *Coca-Cola *Converse *Coors Brewing Company *Del Monte Foods *Denny's *DHL *Discovery Channel *Disney Channel *Dole Food Company *Dr. Scholl's *ESPN *Ford *Fox Broadcasting Company *Fresca *Frito-Lay *Gap Inc. *General Mills *The Good Guys *GTE *Ha! *Haggar *Hawaiian Punch *Hershey's *Hitachi *Hi-C *Homebase *Home Club *Hewlett-Packard *Honda *JCPenney *Jeep *Keds *Kellogg's *Kibbles 'n Bits *Kikkoman *KSAN-FM *Le Meridien *Levi's *Liberty Mutual *Life Savers *Listerine *Little Caesar's Pizza *Locomotion *Mainstay *MCI Communications *McDonald's *Miller Brewing Company *Miller's Outpost *Mobilink *Motorola *Mountain Dew *MSN *MSNBC *MTV *Mrs. Baird's *Nabisco *Nature Valley *NBA *NBC *New Visions Pictures *Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite *Nike *Nikon *Nintendo *NYNEX *Office Depot *Old Navy *Owens Corning *Pacific Bell *Partnership for a Drug-Free America *PBS *Pep Boys *Pepsi *Perrier *Pillsbury Company *Pizza Hut *PG&E *Playskool *Post Holdings *Procter & Gamble *Prudential *RCA *Samsung *Schweppes *Sega *Showtime *Six Flags *Starbucks Coffee *Southwestern Bell *Stroh Brewery Company *Supercuts *Taco Bell *Tagamet *TBS *TNT *Tott's *Touchstone Pictures *Toys "R" Us *Trident *Turner Classic Movies *Twizzlers *United Airlines *Universal Studios *U.S. Navy *Vestron, Inc. *VH1 *Vlasic Pickles *Wachovia Bank *WebTV Final multiverses The four alternate multiverses were parts of the Megaverse, a Ultraverse part. Cartoonverse Cartoonverse is one of four divisional multiverses of 44 years ago, focused on the group of animated productions based on characters. As of 1989, Sleepy Kids was founded with its Cartoonverse-themed television division after its founding the following year. As of April 27, 2015, Cartoonverse was folded to Ultraverse. Comedyverse Comedyverse is one of four divisional multiverses of 44 years ago, focused on comedy entertainment productions. It ran from 1971 to 2015, before folding into Ultraverse. Comedyverse had main the great protocatio ns of all time, with the great entertainment comedy products of all time. Meanwhile, Sony Pictures Television and NBCUniversal International Networks produced deals for TV shows, as of 2010. Comedyverse, as of 2012, become the Cartoonverse's partner, and began sourcing of film and television products on the European and Latin American broadcasting networks. On April 27, 2015, it was folded into Ultraverse. Dramaverse Dramaverse is one of four divisional multiverses of 44 years ago, focused on horror entertainment productions. It ran from 1971 to 2015. Dramaverse's partners include Sony Pictures Television, NBCUniversal International Networks, A&E Networks, AMC Networks International, Studio 9 Partners, Universal Filmed Entertainment Group and as well are other products. However, on April 27, 2015, Dramaverse was later folded into Ultraverse. Horrorverse Horrorverse is one of four divisional multiverses of 44 years ago, focused on horror entertainment productions. It ran from 1971 to 2015. It also focuses on partners such as Ghost House Pictures, Blinding Edge Pictures, Blumhouse Productions, Platinum Dunes. On April 27, 2015, Horrorverse was folded into Ultraverse. Main ones Multiverse A multiverse is the collection of alternate universes, with a similar nature and a universal hierarchy. The Multiverse contains the universe that holds Earth-616, most of the What If? universes, as well as the vast number of the alternate Marvel Universe Earths. The original term and concept were coined by Michael Moorcock for his "Eternal Champion" sequence. The lead characters from Moorcock's work are obviously the inspiration for the Captain Britain Corps. Megaverse A Megaverse is a collection of alternate multiverses, which do not necessarily need to have similar natures and universal hierarchies. The term was posited in the 21st century edition of the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe. Omniverse The Omniverse consists of all of fiction and reality combined, including all the works that are outside of Marvel's copyright restrictions. As such, there can logically only be one omniverse, as everything is a part of it. Other verses and dimensions Other verses and dimensions were also existed throughout various franchises, but there are the same as the Marvel Multiverse, but there are no more stupid verses and dimensions, but, instead, only Marvel's multiverse objects, including Mojoverse and Microverse, were produced during 44 years of Ultraverse, as well. Former Franchises See also * Ultraverse Enterprises * Ultraverse Licensing * Ultraverse Distribution * Ultraverse Broadcasting Category:Ultraverse Category:Fictional ultraverses Category:Artificial mythology Category:Continuity (fiction) Category:Media franchises introduced in 1971 Category:Media franchises discontinued in 2015